fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Nucleic Version/Plot/Chapter 1
PREVIOUS: Chapter 0 Cozylog Town is seen in his room, in his pajamas. He appears to be playing a Nintendo Switch console. : HONEY, WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO GET YOUR STARTER POKÉMON! GET INTO YOUR CLOTHES! walks to his closet and changes into a more suitable choice of clothing. This consists of a jacket, jeans, and boots. He then goes downstairs, only to be smothered in a hug by his mother. : Oh, honey! I can't believe this...you're about to become a Pokémon Trainer! I'm so excited for you! : Your father always dreamed of this day...I'm sorry he can't be here to experience it. Sigh... mother looks away, before turning back to you. : By the way, before you leave...I have a parting gift for you. Enjoy it. receives the PokéTab, as well as the Save, Options, Phone, Map, and Notes applications. : The PokéTab is a little device that allows you to view many, many things through tons of apps. I hooked you up with the necessities, but you might get more applications as you travel! I also gave you your brother and I's phone numbers. : I think that's all, honey...oh, I'll miss you so much! Don't ever hesitate to come back home, you're always welcome. I'll keep your room intact for you and everything. *Sniff* : I'll be fine. Just go, you don't want to be late. I love you, honey! Have a great journey! leaves the house and walks to Professor Cypress' lab. Upon entering, he sees multiple assistants near the front of the lab, and three other trainers in the back - , a tan, red-headed, skinny individual wearing a Houndoom-themed T-shirt; , a fat, rude, rich boy in a fancy suit; and , a pale, calculated, quiet girl in a collared shirt and skirt. : Yo, Deion! What took you so long, bro? : Seriously, you're always slowing others down with your bulls- faces the two boys. : Enough, guys. Does it really matter? The professor isn't even present, so him being late has literally no impact on anything. : Never cut me off again. : Or what? : She'll regret, that's for sure. rolls his eyes. : Shut up, Edward. Why are you even here? For the last time, you aren't in our friend group. : Because you three are the only other trainers leaving at the same time as me. And I can't wait to beat you all to the ground. : Alright, I've had enough of this kid. I'm gonna go look for the professor. walks off. : I'll tag along. You should come too, Deion. and Deion walk out of the lab. Edward runs after them, tripping on the way out. : H-hey! Don't leave me like that! rolls her eyes. : This town is too small for him to have gone anywhere of interest. I'll check the houses, Kayla, you outskirts. Edward, leave us alone. Deion, go south toward Route A and see if he's there for some reason. : Sounds good. : You guys always give me the lame stuff to do... *grumble* other three walk toward their assigned searching areas, leaving you to check the route south. As you walk toward there, you, luckily enough, bump into Professor Cypress. He is visibly tired and is panting as he speaks. : Ah, Deion! Sorry to be late for the starter Pokémon thing and all, but I lost a baby Sneasel I was raising. It ran off into the town somewhere. By any chance, could you help me find it? Yes/No NO= : You can't be serious! Come on! question is asked once more. |-| YES= : Excellent! Thank you so much. Knowing it, it's probably hiding in the snow somewhere. Just...hm...ah, wait! You have a PokéTab now! I'll give you my number. Cypress registers his number in the PokéTab. : If you find it, give me a call. Thanks so much, and good luck! walks around town, eventually settling on a snowy area near the northeast. He bumps into Kayla there. : Oh, Deion. Any luck finding Professor Cypress? : So he's looking for his baby Sneasel? Well, might as well help. I'll look elsewhere, you can keep looking here. walks away, toward the southern side of the town. Deion then begins to search, only to see a slight bulge in the snow patch next to him. After inspecting it, it is revealed to be none other than the baby Sneasel. Deion then proceeds to call Professor Cypress, and the professor rushes over immediately to retrieve it. : You found it! Thank you so much - this little one is quite the troublemaker. Regardless, we'll be in the lab now, waiting to give you your starter Pokémon. See you there. walks to the lab, and finds Professor Cypress, Leonardo, Kayla, and Edward in the back. : Wow, look at that. You made it without being a total slug this time. Slightly impressive. : Enough chit chat! Let's get our starter Pokémon! : Ah, of course. But wait - there's only three starters and there's four of you. How will we divvy this up? : No worries, Professor. I don't need your weak Starter Pokémon. My parents got me a Munchlax, bred and raised specially by a Pokémon Breeder. : Wow, look at Mr. Rich over here! You're so cool. Just to let you know, nobody cares about your specially bred Munchlax - we care about our starters! So let's pick already! Me first! : Slow down, there, compadre. I think it's the most fair to give Deion the first choice, as not only did he "find" me, but he also found my beloved Sneasel! : What? That's not- but...fine. But hurry up! : Sounds like a plan. The choice is yours, Deion. Go ahead to the Poké Ball Containment Machine and choose the one you want. walks over to the machine and sees the available options inside. There are three choices - Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokémon; Torchic, the Chick Pokémon; and Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. ultimately chooses one. Leonardo then goes next. : Let's go! I'm hyped! We're gonna become champions, Starter! : And, of course, I get shafted to last. Luckily enough, I wanted Starter regardless, though, so I guess it's a beneficial situation. (TBC) NEXT: Chapter 2 Category:Subpages Category:Sodium Studios